When multiple electrical devices are connected to a common cable for power supply and/or communication, the entire system will fail if there is a short circuit from the cable to ground anywhere along the cable, in any of the connections, or in any one of the devices. In downhole operations, such short circuit failures are oftentimes caused by wellbore fluid or seawater penetration into the cable or device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system to restore operation to a maximum number of electrical devices connected to a power supply via a single downhole cable that has experienced a short circuit event. The present invention is directed at providing such a system.